Bounty Hunting In The Galaxy
by FanficNerd456
Summary: From the academy escape to joining the ghost crew this is the story of what happened during Sabine's year of bounty hunting.


Bounty Hunting In The Galaxy – Academy Escape

It was the final lesson of the day. Combat training. Everyone was under pressure as they were being assessed by Lord Vader himself. He was there watching them train, spar and fire blasters. His focus was mainly on Sabine Wren. She had a strange force signature. He couldn't tell why though. Even though her current sparring opponent was larger than her she was definitely winning. She somehow had managed to get on his shoulders and get him a successful choke hold. Moments later he was being carried away on a stretcher. She did well in every subject as far as he could tell. She had been moved two years up and was still having the best test scores and grades. She rarely failed anything. Her skill was one the empire had to make good use of. There was only one tiny flaw with Sabine Wren. She asked too many questions. She would often question her superiors when given a task.

After the cadets were dismissed and had there free time Vader walked up to Sabine as she left the training centre.

"Cadet M-0738, see me in my office in an hour. I want to talk to you." With that he walked off.

Sabine glanced at her friend Ketsu Onyo and then to her boyfriend, Rhydian Blackthorne. They all knew what they had to do now. They were the only people Sabine had told about a strange occurrence that had happened when she was younger. Vader wanting to talk to her was too big a risk to take. Even though it was earlier than they had planned. That night, they were going to escape the academy.

Almost an hour after the training session ended the three had packed everything they needed. Their beskar'gams, their blasters, pretty much everything they needed. Sabine and Ketsu were going to wipe all of their data of the imperial database whilst Rhydian secured a shuttle for them to leave Mandalore on. After the data was wiped an alarm went off. Multiple stormtrooper squads had sent to Sabine and Ketsu's location. They maybe had a few minutes until they got there. They sprinted to the exit but found that it was locked.

"Sabine open the door, I'll cover you." Ketsu said as she got behind cover.

On the other side of the academy Vader had just heard that they were trying to escape. Some of the academies best students were defecting. He grabbed his lightsaber and began to walk to the other side of the base at a fast pace.

Meanwhile Rhydian was waiting in the shuttle when he heard the alarm go off. He jumped out of his seat and closed the shuttle doors. He tried to com Sabine but the empire had jammed the signal. He knew that all he could do was wait until Sabine and Ketsu got to the shuttle.

Over the intercom the academy official spoke.

"Cadets M-0738 and M-0521 are to be shot on sight. I repeat, cadets M-0738 and M-0521 are to be shot on sight. All other cadets are to stay in there quarters and await further orders."

At the exit Sabine had almost finished with the door when Vader came from around the corner. As the door opened he threw his lightsaber like a frisbee and it went through part of Sabine's lower left leg. Screaming in pain as she fell to the ground Ketsu helped her up and supported her as they ran to the shuttle. Seeing what had happened Rhydian frantically pushed the button to open the door. As he did a stormtrooper got lucky and landed a shot on Ketsu's side. Sabine and Ketsu both fell to the ground as Vader approached them. Thinking it was the end they braced themselves for the worst.

Just as he was about a to strike a shot hit Vader in the arm. In rage he looked at Rhydian and used the force to pull him towards him. When he was close enough he prepared to gut him when another shot hit him. This shot him in the face. As Rhydian fell he ran to Sabine and Ketsu and helped them up. The three limped on to the shuttled and flew off to the docking bay on the other side of the city.

"My lord, I will have the docking bays shut down." A trooper said as he saw the look on what was shown of Vader's face.

"Prepare my fighter as well. I want them alive." Vader said, turning around.

On the shuttle Sabine was flying whilst Rhydian attended to Ketsu's wound. She kept groaning in pain whenever he applied pressure on it.

"Rhydian! There shutting down the docks. What are we gonna do?" Sabine yelled from the cockpit.

"They'll probably lock down the shipping bays first! We'll have to go on civilian transport."

"How are we gonna do that? They'll try to ID us."

"I have a plan, but you're not gonna like it."

"Let's hear it then."

"You're gonna use a mindtrick on them."

"What! I can't do that. I don't know how or if I'm even stong enough in the force to do so."

"Sabine, Ketsu will die if you don't. We'll all die. Its the only way."

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

At the docking bay the three had to make sure that Sabine and Ketsu looked drunk. When they got to the ID part Sabine tried to use a mindtrick but it didn't work. Instead Rhydian shot the person and they tried to run. They were almost to another ship when they heard someone yell Sabine's name.

"Dad?" Sabine asked turning around.

"Sabine, please don't do this. Your mother and brother have already made their choice. They're on their way here now." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry. It involves your father. I have to do this. He passed something on to me that is gonna get me killed. Tristan probably has it too. I'm sorry."

"Hey you there! Stop right there!" They heard stormtroopers yell.

"Put your hands behind your head and turn around slowly."

Sabine's father didn't turn around and was prepared to face the consequences. The squad commander opened fire and shot Sabine's father in the stomach. As he fell to the ground Sabine tried to run to him but was held back by Rhydian. Rhydian got Ketsu and Sabine on the ship and flew away from Mandalore. They couldn't go back now. They all knew it. They were all considered traitors to the empire. They were now rebels.


End file.
